


There are Two Kinds of Reunions

by Lily_Star



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Family Reunions, Multi, Post-Canon, Reunions, Revenge, Teen rating for swears, will add more as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Star/pseuds/Lily_Star
Summary: The day of story and song was a day to remember for everybody who lived through it. Especially if you got the chance to remember a missing piece in your own story.Such people include an enthusiastic dragonborn who wants to catch up with his sister and an ex-govenor with a thirst for revenge





	There are Two Kinds of Reunions

~•~•~•~A month ago~•~•~•~

Yesterday was the day of Story and Song, surely a day that will be remembered for centuries to come. Some had lost too much during that day, property was destroyed and friends and family never living to get the chance to see today, the aftermath. If they were to name today, it would be the day of Mourning and Rebuilding. However, Jeremy “Scales” Fangbattle didn’t lose anybody yesterday. He and his friends fought valiantly enough that he successfully protected his wife, Hathaway, and his daughter Taylor. If anything, he added a member to his family, or simply remembered her.

When the Story shone across the entire realm, he and everybody else heard the Century-long story in mere seconds. But with that story, Jeremy got a side-dish of memories. He had an older sister??? Who was a fucking kick-ass rogue??? Awesome. So today, after celebrating the victory of the day with his dear friends and family, he was going to march on down to the Bureau of Balance and have a sappy as all hell reunion.

Now if only he could figure out how to get on the moon.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Yesterday was spent ordering his troops to fight off the shadows, barking orders and making sure none of the invisible fuckers lay a finger on him. Today he was planning for the unexpected.

He didn’t have any help from a voidfish of his own, but he did his damn best to keep what happened at Raven's Roost under lock and key. He made sure nobody who remembered the town visited and as little people as possible knew it existed. It was smooth riding for him, until yesterday. What happened yesterday wasn’t just a speed bump on the road to keeping it secret, it was a GODAMN U-turn at top-speed, and the car was going to crash. In just mere seconds everybody in this damned reality knew what he tirelessly kept secretive. His own soldiers that were doing such a great job at keeping him protected from the invisible threat were gearing up to turn on him. As soon the Story finished Kalen was already running away from his once loyal soldiers before the first note of Johan’s song. He survived yesterday running and fighting off whatever he needed to fight off. Today he might need to do the same thing.

Magnus Burnsides was alive. The man that made Kalen's blood boil to dangerous temperatures. A man that used to be nothing but a small town rebellion leader and was now a fucking alien that everyone in the world sided with. Kalen forced himself to calm down, after destroying some wildlife in a fit of anger, and think of a plan. Kalen wanted Magnus to suffer for that stunt he pulled yesterday. While Magnus may have saved the rest of the world, Kalen's world was shattered to pieces.

But Kalen was a resourceful man. He knew what he knew and now all he had to do was piece it together. Kalen took cover in an abandoned animal den and starting writing down a list of things in his notebook.

1\. Magnus lost his memory of him  
2\. His friends were in charge of Magnus' revenge quest  
3\. Aforementioned friends include dangerous enemies such as liches, the reaper himself, an entire organization, and the world’s greatest detective.  
4\. They were all residing on the moon (But for how long?)  
5\. Everybody hates Kalen, everybody knows who Kalen is

This will have to do for now, unfortunately. He had to keep on the move. With the Hunger dead and Rebuilding efforts starting, he only had so little time before Magnus' buddies starting the revenge quest they promised. Kalen needed to figure out of this plan was to be stealthy or speedy. Taking his sweet time would take to long, and he has little time, and getting this all done and over with was too risky especially you you’re up against the world on your own. Kalen flipped over the page and started another list, in no particular order:

1\. Get an army (Perhaps other enemies of Magnus and his friends)  
2\. Get a disguise  
3\. Get on the damn moon

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I underestimated how frustarating it would be to write on a phone haha.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments if you like what you see ^_^
> 
> Also! Follow my Tumblr https://salty-angel.tumblr.com if you wanna ask me questions or see some of my art and animations


End file.
